Sensor assemblies can be used in a range of applications to provide valuable and time critical data or information. For example, in the case of livestock breeding applications, there are significant constraints on effective herd management strategies which relate to monitoring the state of an animal, taking an action based on knowing one or more states of that animal, or the state(s) of that animal relative to other animals.
Oestrus activity is manifested as a behavioral demonstration of the animal's physiological state. Changing and evolving systems in breeding, farming intensity, animal housing, grazing and other animal management practices has led to a lower expression of oestrus activity.